The present invention relates generally to the field of writing data across multiple tape cartridges, and more particularly to dividing a file into segments for writing onto tape media in a tape apparatus system.
Tape apparatus systems continue to be used for writing large data sets to long term storage. Such systems provide a platform for spanning a file system across multiple tape media, but users continue to face challenges writing very large data files that exceed the size of a single tape media element.